Birthday Treats
by Hime no Ichigo
Summary: All the gifts he receives are nothing compared to a single message. Written for rally drabble. Mikado-centric, subtle Mikado x Masaomi.


A month late on this site. orz

**Birthday Treats  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

**Genre**: Friendship  
**Rating**: G  
**Characters**: Mikado-centric, hint of Mikado x Masaomi  
**Story Type**: Drabble  
**Summary**: All the gifts he receives are nothing compared to a single message.

**Disclaimer**: _Durarara!_ is the intellectual property of Narita Ryougo.

**Notes**: This is from this week's theme: "Mikado's birthday".

* * *

He isn't the type to bother with holidays or anniversaries; nor does he bother colouring up his calendar to remind himself so. The only ones he'd remember are the ones he can take a break, like the ones that coincide with school vacations.

Sometimes, he forgets his birthday too.

On the day of, he wakes up to a call from his parents, who once again express regret about not being able to visit him due to work. He shrugs it off—he's more than used to this by now, yet it is still so disappointing, year after year. They tell him his birthday present should arrive soon, and true enough, the postman rings his doorbell when he's brushing his teeth.

He hasn't realized that when Anri asked him out a few days ago that it would be on the day of his birthday. Unconsciously, he dresses a little smarter than his usual tee and jeans. He meets her in Ikebukuro Station and they ease into small conversations, an awkward air still around them. She's important to him, that's why he will never destroy their delicate relationship now.

The minute they sit down in a cozy café, the empty space beside him is immediately occupied by an unexpected acquaintance.

"Happy birthday, Mikado-kun~"

"...Hello, Orihara-san." How does this man know? It's a little creepy.

"Why didn't you throw a party? I would gladly attend!"

The last person he would invite, Mikado decides, would be this man. "I'm not much for parties," he replies politely, wishing he can leave them alone. He glances at Anri and notices how she's fidgeting and looking uncomfortable. "Orihara-san, is there a particular reason you have to be here now, or can the talk wait?"

"So cold, Mikado-kun~ All I wanted to do was give you a present~"

He looks at him warily. "A...present?"

"Yes!" Izaya holds out the bag he's been hiding behind his back. "You can't open it until you get home~"

This is even more reason to simply _not_ accept the gift, but he has proper upbringing and rejecting someone's sincerity(?) is something he will not do. "Thank you," Mikado says hesitantly, taking the bag.

"It's my pleasure, now enjoy your date, the both of you~"

"W-wa—" They both protest, but the devious information broker is already gone.

Mikado covers up the embarrassing atmosphere with a cough and offers the menu to the girl, finally able to eat in peace. When they're about to leave, Anri holds him back and gives him a small box. "Happy birthday," she wishes him quietly.

"Oh...thank you, you didn't have to—I mean, you've already wasted part of your day for me," his arms do a funny flail; a present from a girl? He shouldn't read more into this than necessary, right?

"It's not a waste, and you only celebrate a birthday once a year," Anri rationalizes, her voice surprisingly strong with a touch of scolding. Meekly, he stows it into the bag Izaya has given him, and bids her goodbye.

It usually takes twenty minutes to walk back home, but today, he keeps getting intercepted and tugged into different directions. Erika and Walker drag him to animate. while Togusa watches on anxiously, and Kadota gives him a good noogie; he bumps into Seiji and Mika, and then Shizuo and Tom, who treat him to parfait. Celty catches up to him and hauls him to an alley, revealing his present under the black smoke. It's a present from her and Shinra, she explains, before roaring off to complete her job.

Birthdays aren't supposed to be exhausting, but Mikado feels drained when he finally reaches home.

His phone beeps, the tone for a text message.

_Happy birthday, Mikado_

It's the shortest and simplest form of a wish he has received all day, but he can't help but smile and cry at the same time, his gifts forgotten. None of his birthdays are complete without Masaomi, and selfishly, he wishes he is right beside him right now, cracking his corny jokes.

That would be the best present.

- _Owari_ -

**Authoress' Notes**: Couldn't resist a touch of angst there haha, sorry about that~


End file.
